<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if Techno and Niki fought in the pit by Thy_Thor_Felix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266681">What if Techno and Niki fought in the pit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Thor_Felix/pseuds/Thy_Thor_Felix'>Thy_Thor_Felix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Badass Niki | Nihachu, Blood and Violence, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Thor_Felix/pseuds/Thy_Thor_Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki mad and rekted Techno's shit idk. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if Techno and Niki fought in the pit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought of this at 5 am and I haven't slept :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki stared at the younger boy infront of her, her hands shaking as she finished off wrapping him in bandages. Tubbo had burn marks and open wounds going all over his right side. Worst part is, the culprit didn't feel guilty, making up some shit excuse in his defense. She stared at Techno and Tommy as they argued, stared at Wilbur as he laughed and clapped in glee. He was encouraging them to fight.</p><p>  She couldn't hear a word they were saying, not until Techno and Tommy were about to enter the pit. "Stop," she said. Wilbur glanced at her with Amusement in his eyes, "Niki! Come lets watch them-,"</p><p>"No. I will fight instead of tommy," she mumbled, her hands were shaking, knuckles white from gripping the medical tape tightly. Techno shrugged and entered the pit, waiting for her, taking his cape off. Wilbur grinned at her with slight sympathy but mostly manic amusement, Tommy was terrified for her, practically trying to stop her as she entered the pit. </p><p> Techno stared at her with dead eyes, "you know I'm not gonna go easy on you?" Niki let out a shaky breath, "good." Techno smiled and threw a punch, knocking her back against the pit's wall. Niki regained her composure just in time to dodge Techno's fist, hearing it crack on impact. She launched herself forward, connecting a punch on his lower jaw, then elbowing his neck. A gasp escaped the pink hair man, going backwards to make some distance. </p><p> Niki shook in adrenaline and slowly unfiltering rage, going forward and striking Techno's nose. Wilbur stared as the 2 fought, smiling as Niki became more and more unhinged. Niki was strong under her small and timid persona, Techno had hurt someone who was very dear to her, now with a reason she seemed unstoppable. </p><p> Niki huffed as she tried to kick Technoblade, who caught her ankle and pull her in, headbutting her. He was turning more boar-ish by the minute, his tusks growing and his boar head appearing. Blood dripped down Niki's head but that didn't detour her. She was growing talons, her ears more elfish, her icy blue eyes turning green. Her body started glitching, then she blipped out. </p><p> Technoblade froze for a second, searching frantically, letting out a strangled groan as he felt talons slash his back. He turned away swiftly to strike at her but felt nothing, then she blipped back in front of him and scratched his face. Niki let out a growl, it had multiple different pitches to it, making Techno wince.</p><p> She launched herself at him and trapped him on the ground, straddling him. Niki kept scratching and punching him, her knuckles getting so bruised to the point that they bled. Technoblade kept trying to push her off but to no avail, blood pooling at the side of his head. Niki was about to strike Techno again but someone hugged her arms. She looked up to see a terrified Tommy.</p><p> "Niki please Niki he's down- you beat him- he's bleeding- stop-," he stuttered frantically. She stared at him for 2 seconds before looking down at Techno, who had bruises and cuts all over his face, neck and shoulders, then back up. She looked past Tommy to see Wilbur no longer amused, he was straight up manic, laughing at his older brother's bloodied face and helpless state. </p><p> Niki got off Techno, pulling him up. "Te-chno oh gods I-" Before she could even find her words, he stopped her, reverting back to his more humanoid self. "Don't. It was a good match," the pig said as he exited the pit. Niki pulled Tommy with her to chase Techno. "Wait please! At least let me patch you up!" The pig looked down at her, heh funny, he thought. This girl was at least 2 feet shorter than her in his human state but she just beat his boar form by a landslide. He sighed softly, "Alright." </p><p> She took him and Tommy to the infirmary where Tubbo resided, his eyes opening at the sound of footsteps. "Tubbo!" The brunette's eyes lit up, "Tommy!!!" Niki sat Techno down on a chair next to her desk full of med supplies. "Sorry Tech but i had to use the last of the healing potions on Tubbo. Tommy be careful! You could re open some of Tubbo's wounds!!" Tommy sat next to his best friend, opting to hold his hand, nodding at Niki. </p><p> She took put medical tape, threads and needles, alcohol, cotton balls, and gauze packets. Techno shrugged off his ripped blouse, turning around so Niki could clean up the cuts on his back, hissing as the alcohol covered cotton balls pressed on them. "Sorry, we don't have potions right now and if we waited for them, your wounds would have enough time to get infected." She wrapped bandages around the whole of his torso, opting for bandaids on his neck and face. "I didn't know you were half enderman." Niki stared into his eyes, "neither did I."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>